


An Ode to Bacchus

by Imafilthycasual



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Morning After, Omega Dick Grayson, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafilthycasual/pseuds/Imafilthycasual
Summary: Au College party (no capes) where Jay and Dick meet for the first time and chemistry happens.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	An Ode to Bacchus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> Warning: unintentional drugging with a heat inducer at a drinking party. 
> 
> This is just pure, dense, explicit and shameless smut with a bit of humor and fluff. Written as a part of the Detective Holiday exchange for CherryMiko.
> 
> I really hope you like it, Cherry (I tried to include a number of kinks and requests in this). I also got a little carried away so... There's that. Happy Holidays!

It’s not that Jason didn’t know who Richard Grayson was (anyone with a functioning brain knew who Richard Grayson was), it’s that he had never expected to run into the legend himself, like... ever.

People like Grayson were not normal in the way people like Todd were- they had more in common with mythical beasts or fictional characters than actual human beings. As in, they were creatures you knew through what was written about them but not entities you would ever expect to see in real life. Not unless you were dying, delusional or already famous and part of the upper echelon of Gotham society.

Jason was none of these things. Regardless, he knew what that twat’s pretty face looked like from spending a lifetime in Gotham City being exposed to the novelty that was Richard- and his brain had naturally learned to tune it out as background noise whenever it popped up in his peripheral. 

Which is exactly the hill Jason was choosing to die on when he inevitably had to explain how he ended up running headlong into a celebrity and dumping his entire solo cup FULL of coke and rum all over the poor bastard and his $1000 t-shirt. Or what Jay ASSUMED was a $1000 t-shirt because only expensive clothes were ever THAT ugly and still worn in public. 

Also: Jason just had that kind of rotten fucking luck.

“Shit-Fuck!” Evidently the five shots of tequila from earlier were making their existence known. “Goddamnit, man! Why were you standing in the middle of the fucking hallway like that?”

Because THAT was the right thing to say. Well done, Todd.

“Why weren’t YOU watching where you were going?” The clap back was 100% justified and they all knew it.

Jay jerked, having been so fixated on the giant wet spot currently RUINING his life on some other guy’s shirt that he hadn’t even bothered to look up at said guy until he was right in his face. The move stank so sharply of aggression that it had Jason baring his teeth, an Alpha growl on the tip of his tongue when, by chance, he turned his attention from shirt to face and found himself caught in the vastness of a twilight sky. 

Oh! Oh, shit...

Honest to God, Jason had never SEEN eyes that blue in person before, having always assumed some photoshop wizard or phone app were responsible for the ones on the internet. They just didn’t seem real or natural and if it weren't for the fact that EVERY fucking TV personality and magazine article to EVER mention Richard Grayson was always (ALWAYS) talking about how vibrant blue his eyes were, Jay would have assumed they were contacts. 

Which meant...

“Oh fuck me sideways,” he whispered on the inhale, shock draining all the color and anger from his face in the blink of an eye.

Something that Richard "Call me perfect" Grayson apparently thought was hysterical, because he was doubled over in laughter faster than Jason could figure out what the fuck was so funny. When he finally DID piece it together, his ego (or what was left of it) shriveled up like a raisin and died alone in the darkest corner of his mind. It REALLY wasn’t THAT funny, dickhead.

The bystanders, who had been staring in complete silence up until that point, took the manic laughter as a sign that they should go back to whatever the fuck it was they had been doing before gawking became the new party fad. On the one hand, Jay was grateful for the averted attention but, on the other, he was deeply uncomfortable with the way Grayson continued to uncontrollably laugh, face too red to be that of a sober man.

Well… at least there was one silver lining to this social disaster: Grayson was probably too trashed to accurately remember what Jason’s face looked like enough to exact revenge.

He’d take it.

“Oh man, Jay, what did you do to Dickiebird?”

Dickiebird? The fuck?

That voice couldn't have belonged to anyone BUT the host of the party. Jason hadn’t actually SEEN Roy since he arrived at the house an hour ago, so of course that jackass would choose not only to show up at the worst possible moment, but to also make the current situation infinitely worse. Jason reluctantly turned towards Roy who was wildly brandishing (what he hoped) was an empty cup at them, flagrantly disregarding any and all consequences if it wasn't.

“Your name is Jay?” Dick(ie) seemed to pull himself back together for long enough to contribute to the morale-crushing conversation that Roy had so graciously instigated. Fantastic. Grayson gleefully wiped at the tear tracks streaking down his red face and Jason honestly couldn’t tell if that flush was from laughing too much or drinking too much, but he had his suspicions it was both.

In other news: Goddamnit Roy! 

NOW Gotham’s very own Prince Darling knew EXACTLY who was to blame for ruining his bazillion dollar t-shirt (and, no, he didn’t care if that was an accurate number or not because the end results would still be the same). He was going to be eating cup o’ noodles for the rest of his life JUST to make up for the cleaning bill of that… god awful t-shit (yes, the r was left out on purpose).

FUCK!

“It sure is! Dick, meet my good buddy Jason Todd-” Jay was going to fucking kill him- “and this pretty boy over here is none other than the infamous Dick Grayson.” Roy was merily squishing Grayson’s face with one hand when his line of sight dropped and he abruptly stopped what he had been doing. “What happened to your shirt?”

Jason was DEFINITELY going to fucking kill him.

Three sets of eyes were burning holes into the aforementioned ruined shirt and Jay could see his life's savings slipping through the open holes like sand. So long, planned trip to England. Farewell, future motorcycle of his dreams. It was enough to bring a lesser man to tears but, hey, at least cup o’ noodle had a lot of different flavors, amiright? Fuck.

“Ah.” Richard (Dick?) offered an easy smile to Roy. “I just accidentally spilled some drink on myself.” 

Uh… what now?

The look on his face MUST have been sheer incredulity because Roy was arching a stupid eyebrow and giving him that stupid look which said ‘I already know the truth.’ To which he thought: fuck you, Harper. If Dick wasn’t going to lay blame on Jason for his gross-ass soild t-shirt then Jason wasn’t going to shoot himself in the fucking foot by volunteering information to the contrary. Losing money was one thing, losing face AND money was something else entirely.

“Kay,” Roy shrugged, though clearly skeptical, he didn’t seem interested in pushing the matter and Jason found himself thanking Bacchus or whoever for the tiny miracle of Roy’s inebriated disinterest. (Editor note: If we have Bacchus to thank for what’s to come: BLESS you Bacchus, we are not worthy!!)

Then, in a shockingly agile move for a guy who smelled like a liquor store, Roy casually stretched out his left arm and plucked a solo cup right out of the hands of some innocent passerby. When said innocent passerby (heretofore referred to as: ‘questionably legal frat boy’) turned to argue, one look from Roy shut him up faster than an angry den mother cleaning up a kegger could. Harper just brazenly let the stench of dominant Alpha roll in like an entourage and Jason was all too grateful when, in that exact moment, a cacophony of loud crashes, bangs and laughter came echoing in from down the hall. 

O’ blessed be the chaotic joyfulness of destructive youth interrupting nauseatingly unnecessary posturing.

“Fuck, that better not have been--!” Roy shoved his stolen drink into Dick’s hand’s with a quick “Drink that for me,” then turned to Jason. “Jaybird, you know where my room is, can you take Grayson up there to get cleaned? Cool cool cool, thanks!”

And then he was gone- like a mirage of water on a desert road. Fucking asshat didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye… or, you know, actually confirm that Jason WAS cool with doing whatever it was Roy had asked him to do before taking off like a bat outta hell. Not that he could blame the guy (he would have done the same) but still--! Rude.

Jay allowed his attention to swivel from the (now) abandoned hallway to the bemused looking man happily taking a gracious swig of his new-found-beverage as he gestured for Jason to “lead the way.”

Goddamnit, Jason KNEW he should not have ever agreed to come to this stupid party in the first place.

“It’s upstairs.” He let out a weary sigh, turning around to drag his feet in that general direction of the staircase without bothering to check if Richard was following him or not. 

Roy’s rented place was a (very) modest two-floor townhouse that sat right in the middle of a neighborhood whose only significant feature was that it had fewer residents than rats. The crumbling red brick structure was nothing to write home about but it also wasn’t dirty inside or infested with cockroaches, which was more than what Jason could say about his last apartment so... 

Regardless of the "perks," he doubted Harper would stay in the place for longer than a year or two since the guy just wasn't the type for settling down. Not unless something life changing happened, like... he got married or had a kid or (somehow) convinced Kori to move in with him, which was the most unlikely of the three given that Kor had… you know, standards… and all that.

After climbing the disturbingly creaky steps, Jason trudged down a little hallway and pushed open the last door on the right, ushering his new-found responsibility through the threshold before flipping on the light- And, BOY, did he really wish he hadn’t. As far as he was aware, all guests had been told (under no uncertain terms) that NO ONE was allowed upstairs- so the mostly naked drunk guys fiercely making out on the bed either didn’t get the memo or simply decided that listening to the rules was for chumps. 

“Out,” he barked, tone sharp because even though he wasn’t mad (it wasn’t HIS room they were desecrating), his situation was now infinitely more awkward than they needed to be thanks to them. 

There was a yelp and some wild scrambling to get off the bed followed by an awkward rendition of The Naked Dance To Find Lost Clothing before both gentlemen were finally on their way out the bedroom door and down the stairs, leaving traces of heated pheromones in their wake. What a fucking headache. The musky scents made Jason’s nose itch and he attempted to ignore it by shutting the bedroom door after Chuckles McGee made his way in, absently jerking a thumb in the direction of the attached bathroom. 

“If you take off your shirt in there, I can try getting the stain out before it sets.”

Of course, when he turned around to see if Richard had heard him, he found the guy just standing there looking at him (almost looking through him) with those fucking brilliant eyes- and it made Jay uneasy. Pretty eyes, pretty face… wasn’t Grayson supposed to be an Alpha? What Alpha had the right to be THAT pretty? Moreover, what Alpha had lashes that thick or lips that--

“Okay.” Grayson unknowingly shrugged off his gaze, the word 'okay' dripping like honey out of those sinfully plush lips and Jason had to blink twice in order to derail his train of thoughts headed straight for the Bad Idea Station. Nope. Not going there. Drunken lecherous thoughts about unfamiliar Alphas (?) was a recipe for disaster.

Still, he intently watched Richard set his empty cup on the weathered bedside nightstand before reaching behind himself and pulling his hideous t-shirt off over his head like it was nothing. Like being half naked in front of a complete stranger wasn’t weird AT ALL. Which, okay… it probably wasn’t THAT weird considering they were both guys and Alphas (???) but still--

Holy mother of abs, that boy was fuckin' CUT!

Jason couldn’t have stopped his gaze from trailing over the expanse of tan skin even if he wanted to- eyes tracing every curve before zeroing in on the scent-blocker patch between his neck and shoulder. Well… that solved that mystery, but more importantly: Dick had a GREAT fuckin' physic. Toned in all the right places and built like an Adonis statue, it was little wonder how he became so goddamn popular. You know, besides the whole: “My adoptive father is the richest guy in all of Gotham and I’m SUPER famous because of him” thing. 

“Work your magic, Houdini.” Grayson's voice was as rich as his wallet and Jay swore he could actually HEAR the smirk in his tone. If he hadn’t been so set on staring at the generous curve of those prominent hips, Jay might have actually been able to SEE it, too. Whatever.

The word “Sure” left him without much input from his brain, in the same way his hand reached out to snag the damp shirt away from the mythical creature before he realized what he’d done. Oh for fucksake. Save SOMETHING for the rest of humanity, you lucky bastard.

“Are you sure you’re sober enough to wash that?” 

It was in a light teasing tone but there was an edge to it that had Jay hauling his attention from hip bones to lips, noting the way they quirked up into a cat’s smile at the corners-- holy shit he needed to stop staring like a fucking creep. Roy wasn’t kidding when he called Richard a pretty boy; if anything, he underplayed it.

Jason covered up his lapse in attention by a roll of the eye. “Are YOU?”

“Touche.” Laughter looped lazily around Dick’s voice, mesmerizing in a way that had Jay sincerely questioning Grayson’s true origins. Like, what if he were some kind of Siren or a... a fucking unicorn or some shit? Because that made sense, right?

Wow, okay, maybe he was drunker than he previously thought.

To distract himself from accidentally jamming his foot in his mouth, Jay pushed past the too-perfect-to-be-real pretty boy and marched into the ensuite bathroom, catching a whiff of sweetness in the process. Was it those two idiots from earlier or was Dick wearing cologne? He knew it HAD to be one of those two options because Roy didn’t smell that good and Kori smelled like citrus. This was… this was more like waffle cones and vanilla ice cream, and HOLY SHIT did he crave ice cream cones now. Or maybe he was just drunk-hungry.

Jay fumbled the sink faucet on then inspected the Hideous Offense to Fashion while he waited for the water to change from rusty to clear. Fucking hell, that was a HUGE wet spot right in center front and the only saving grace of this situation was that the material felt like cotton and it wasn’t white.

Glancing at the faucet which was now spouting clean water, Jay's brain slid sideways over meandering questions like, “How does Roy know Richard Grayson?” or “Why was Richard Grayson at a shitty college drinking party instead of... literally anywhere else?” Was this some kind of late post-teenage rebellion against Wayne? Was he trying to escape the paparazzi or... attract the paparazzi? Whatever it was, it was weird. About as weird as Jason standing in the middle of Roy’s itty bitty bathroom trying to wash his spilled drink out of Richard fucking Grayson’s godawful t-shirt. Which is to say: REALLY fucking WEIRD.

Aaaand the sweet smell was back.

It tickled his senses, buzzing at the back of his mind with the quiet hum of an undefined craving. He was going to do his best to ignore it until he was done cleaning the shirt, at which point he was definitely going to find a 24hr ice cream shop in the city and DESTROY some fuckin’ vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone. Jay plugged up the sink and stuck the shirt under running water, trying to imagine what kind of toppings he’d want on his hypothetical ice cream cone as he poured liquid soap over the entire shirt. He’d definitely HAVE to get some Jimmies… and maybe some cookie dough too.

Licking his lips as daydreams of whipped cream and cherries floated by, Jay suddenly realized that the sweet smell from earlier was not only STILL there but... getting stronger? He turned off the tap and allowed the shirt to soak as he glanced to his right- and spotted Grayson sprawled out on Roy’s bed like a starfish.

Oh boy.

Roy was gonna be so annoyed when he crawled into bed tonight and found that his bed smelled strongly of horney drunk Alphas. But the thought of his friend’s face turning purple from anger was pretty much a guarantee that Jason wasn’t going to do shit to stop Dick from rolling around on the blankets.

Greatly amused and weak to his own curiosity, Jason wiped his hands off on his jeans and casually strolled back into the bedroom where he was immediately hit upside the head with a 2x4 of sugary goodness. It was a lot like walking into an ice cream parlor at Disneyland. The smell hung heavy in the air, coiling around him as it beckoned him to come closer to the source: Grayson.

Jay’s feet moved on their own, not requiring permission from his brain to bump his knees against the edge of the bed so that his eyes could get a better view of the sprawled out… Omega?

Wait. What?

That was definitely an Omega smell; but coming from Richard it just seemed wrong. Mostly because Jason was pretty fucking positive that Grayson was an Alpha- IS an Alpha. 

Like… wasn’t he once featured on the cover of a magazine titled, “Gotham’s most eligible Alpha”? (Not that Jason read that kind of mindless dribble but you couldn’t escape looking at the covers when it took half a lifetime to check out at his local grocery store.) Richard's breath was coming and going faster than usual, his half-lidded eyes staring blankly at the ceiling until he shifted and caught sight of Jason reenacting that one scene from Paranormal Activity. You know the one. Fuck, he really needed to stop doing that, creepy was NOT a good look on anyone. 

Jay cleared his throat, feeling drunker than before on the tidal wave of sweet (fertile) omega pheromones. His gaze, which had been fixated on Grayson’s face, fell to his neck where he could clearly see the edges of the patch pulled up like Richard had been picking at it. FUCK. This was… uh... something. Not good? Probably not good. His mouth was watering and his fangs ached to sink into the soft Omega flesh, making him realize a moment too late that he was being pulled into a REALLY bad situation.

“You smell so good…” Richard moaned around the words and Jason found it virtually impossible to breathe. Holy shit that was unbelievably hot.

“You okay there Grayson? You’re… giving off a lot of, uh…” Thinking was hard. “...weird pheromones.” 

“Dick.”

Well that was just uncalled for.

“Excuse me?”

“I hate being called Richard and Grayson is too formal, so call me Dick.” Oh. OOOH. Well that explained Roy’s earlier nickname at least.

Ri-- Dick, was beaming at him with those beautiful pearly whites and Jason instantly realized how MUCH he wanted to feel them scrape against his skin. It was like his neck burned with a primal lust for those cute little fangs to tear into him. They were just so dainty and sharp and classically… Omega.

“You’re not an Alpha.”

Shit. He hadn’t MEANT to blurt it out but there it was, awkwardly flopping around like a fish out of water in the stifling air between them. 

“Nope.” Not that Dick seemed to mind, drunkenly popping his ‘P’ as he grinned even wider than before. “But YOU are.”

Oh. Oh shit. Oh shit fuck-!

Was this really happening? Jason swallowed hard and nearly jumped out of his own fucking skin when he felt the gentle pressure of fingertips mapping a path along the side of his thigh. Dick, that stupidly sexy sonovabitch, was lazily painting some invisible pattern up his leg and the ticklish motion of it was enough to give Jason an instant stiffy. Which was equal parts impressive and embarrassing, as it reminded him of what it was like to be floundering at the throws of teenage puberty all over again. For fuck’s sake-

When Dick’s hands gracefully inched closer to where Jason’s jeans were most painfully strained, his brain shifted gears from “mild alarm” to “Red Alert.” The panic in his head burned off whatever buzz he had gotten earlier but was promptly drowned in a sea of irresistible Omega pheromones and replaced by a drunken stupor worse than before. Which was odd because Grayson hadn’t been showing any signs of heat just five minutes ago, so what the fuck could have triggered such a-

Jay’s eyes darted over to the lone red cup which remained coyly perched on the edge of the bedside nightstand, his brain struggling through the haze to try and connect the dots. That was the random drink Roy had literally snatched outta some guy’s hand and gave to Dick, right? What were the chances that someone had put something “extra” in that cup? Something like... molly or a date rape drug? He could vaguely recall a conversation he had last week about some popular new party drug called “Fauxmega” or something like that. He’d heard it could put Betas into a heat-like state and if that was true, one could only guess what it could do to a REAL Omega.

Dick had apparently grown inpatient with Jason’s distracted staring because, without warning, the guy was leaning forward and placing both hands on Jay’s hips to steady himself. Ultra blue eyes fixed on him with an intensity he had never seen before, and it was kind of unnerving. Also: hot. About as hot as his jeans were tight...

The curling smirk unfurling upon Dick’s face was like sin incarnate and that sweet cloud of delicious smells only quadrupled to the nth degree. It was… too much. Jason really needed to stop smelling it, stop breathing it in, and tasting it on his tongue so that he could clear his head and make a tactful retreat. Given the rate at which things were progressing, if he was going to avoid making some kind of critical error in the next ten minutes, he was going to have to act NOW. Thing was, time was a difficult concept to grasp when the world felt fuzzy around the edges of his perception.

And then Dick was leaning in and running his tongue over the fly of Jason’s jeans and Jason forgot whatever it was he had just been thinking. The way Dick kept direct eye contact with him as he repeated the motion was enough to set Jay’s blood on goddamn fire. FUCK! There was no way he was going to make it through this encounter alive even if he lived to see another day. The blood draining from his head to his dick was too substantial to be survivable, and then (as if to prove the point) Grayson’s hands traced around to the back of his thighs and gave them a solid squeeze, forcing him to twitch against the damp strain of that hot tongue against the bulge in his jeans. 

He was 9/10ths certain he had never been this fucking hard before in his entire life.

His jaw clenched when Dick managed to pop open the top part of his jeans, hands suddenly feeling like useless lumps at his side where they clenched and unclenched several times in a row. Thankfully his immobility went largely unnoticed because the second Grayson got that fly button open, he was catching the zipper pull with his teeth and gently easing it down one centimeter at a time. Holy fucking shit, it was maddeningly slow and Jay nearly fucking whimpered (what the actual hell) in response to the pace, barely swallowing the reaction before it left his throat and ruined the moment. (And his pride.)

A move which turned out to be the correct choice because once Dick had finished unzipping the front of his jeans, he wasted no time in letting go of the pull tab and yanking Jay’s pants down to his thighs in one shockingly graceful motion.

Now, exactly HOW his black briefs managed to stay in place when his jeans were forced to bunch at his knees was beyond him. He suspected Grayson appropriated the tecnique from amature magicians- you know, the ones who performed that stupid party trick where a person could yank a table cloth out from under a bunch of dishes and not disturb a thing?

Anyway.

Cliché as the source material was, THIS was anything but. THIS was the kind of stuff you could only see in adult NC-17 films and not in real life.

Which meant there was NO way in hell that this situation was actually happening because there was NO way in hell that a loner like Jason Todd could ever hook up with a dream Adonis like The Richard Grayson. So in conclusion, THIS had to be some kind of drunken wet dream conjured up by his inebriated mind which he should stop fighting and just enjoy because, come on, how often did you get to see such a pretty and famous individual mouthing at your cock through your underwear like their life depended on it?

The answer is: Never. Thank you for coming to Jason’s Ted Talk.

In related news: he really had to congratulate his drunk brain for coming up with a dream so INCREDIBLY real that he could vividly feel the wet spot Dick was making with his tongue on his underwear. 

May he never wake up again. 

“I want this,” Grayson groaned against his tented briefs and Jason couldn’t have aquesed to that request fast enough.

He was out of his shoes, shirt and pants in the blink of an eye, not bothering to look any less eager than he actually was. Evidently, Dream(y) Dick(™) was on board with the whole “enthusiastic consent” bit, because he appeared to take Jason’s lightning-quick removal of clothing as a challenge and somehow managed to do the exact same thing, but FASTER. Dickie left nothing to the imagination but Jason wasn’t complaining because Grayson wore overeager horniness about as well as he wore his a smile, and nothing else.

Todd barely reminded himself to slow down a little and take a breath by pausing to enjoy the visage before him, soaking-in how sinfully good Dick looked on black sheets. Of course, that’s when the real problem became increasingly more apparent: breathing. Because if all that soft-looking golden skin and luscious Omegan curves on display weren’t enough to turn his brain into primal puddy, the MALE Omegan pheromones would certainly do the trick-

And that’s when It hit him. Jason had NO goddamn clue what the hell he was doing here. Not “here” as in the place but “here” as in “This Fucking Situation” in the most literal way possible.

Male Omegas were extraordinarily rare (like a Pikachu Illustrator Card kind of rare) and because of that he knew next to nothing about them. What he DID know (or thought he knew) was centered around the memory of a friend in high school once telling him that male Omegas could get pregnant. At the time, Jay had remained reasonably skeptical because THAT friend was also a fucking idiot and had most likely just been paroting a rumor he’d seen on Reddit; however, if he were being honest with himself, Jason STILL had no idea what to believe and what to disregard as internet-hearsay when it came to male Omegas.

Given that male Omegas made up less than 0.5% of the world’s population, it wasn’t surprising that the general populous (read: Jason) knew very little about them. The only related fact that he could confidently say he KNEW was true was: Few male Omegas survived into adulthood and those that did were taken in by the Omegan Protection Society and sheltered at a secure government-run facility for the rest of their (tragically) short lives. And that was it.

It was a dogma he had believed his entire life… until now. Now, when he was suddenly blindsided by a tantalizing naked (and definitely MALE) Omega named Richard Grayson (who was NOT in a facility nor tragically weak and helpless looking), he wasn’t sure WHAT to believe. Other than what he’d been told in school seemed less like gospel truth and more like the gossip “truth.” The juxtaposition of it made him dizzy with questions running rampant in the drunken chasm of his terribly confused mind.

Was it mentioned already that he was drunk? Because he felt drunk, like... REALLY drunk. Like: have someone take your car keys and cellphone away from you so that you don’t get a DUI while drunkenly calling your Ex-girlfriend at two in the morning and begging them to get back together with you because Beta girls are just as nice as Omegas and, no, he actually DOESN’T need an Omega to validate his Alpha ego or fulfill all his “deviant” sexual desires, Susan. 

Not that he would know anything about that...

“Alpha.” Grayson’s smooth-as-butter tone cut right through the fog of his alcohol-induced-ADD and went straight to his dick. “Please…” 

And even though Dick’s voice trailed off into a rather classic Omega Whine (that he had NOT been expecting), those brilliant blue eyes remained firm and said “If you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, I WILL throat punch you into next week.” Of course, there was the SLIGHT possibility that his interpretation skills were a bit... skewed. “SLIGHT” because the “come hither” look combined with the way Grayson was leaning back on the bed and displaying himself like a fucking buffet made any OTHER interpritation difficult to believe, but also “SLIGHT” because of… you know... the aforementioned drunk brain. REALLY drunk brain.

Speaking of: In his own rendition of a moth-to-the-flame interaptive mating dance, Jay’s clumsy-ass feet managed to haplessly stumble over NOTHING and send him flying towards the bed. A move he scantily played off as “pouncing on his prey” rather than “tripping over his own goddamn feet and barely managing to NOT headbutted Dick Grayson in the nose.” (It was super effective.) 

Dick didn’t appear to be phased by Jason’s fumbling and stumbling routine (thank the powers that be) and it was evident by the way he immediately slumped back onto the bed and took Jay with him by hooking his ankles together in the small of his back. It was a shockingly graceful move, all things considered, and it primed Jason to be flooded with an overabundance of pheromones he hadn’t (but probably should have) been ready to handle. Getting a facefull of that sweet vanilla goodness directly from the source was a lot like dying and going to heaven… if heaven was an ice cream parlor in the sky hosted by the most attractive human being on earth wearing nothing but an apron. Unf.

Also: who knew Todd had an apron fettish? Certainly not Todd. The associated implication of these things combined was what scholars like to call a Freudian Wet Dream. If Freud hadn’t been such a crackpot fraud and Jason hadn’t been so-- wait. Why the fuck was he thinking about Freud right now? Imagining Dick in nothing but an apron was good and all but what was BETTER was having and heated looking Grayson panting under him right now.

Jason rapidly blinked away his own distracting train wreck thought process by focusing on the here and now. For example: Dick’s pupils, the ones which were blown out and nearly eclipsing the outer rim of electric blue? Yeah, THOSE pupils were looking directly at him like twin flames set in a sinful expression of thirst as he squirmed under Jay and let out a sigh of frustration from the lack of sexy progression. It was film worthy. (If only…)

However, before his brain could further derail down the path of waxing poetry, Jay’s hindbrain kicked in and demanded that he stop his stupid internal monologue and “JUST KISS THE GUY” already. A command which he was neither smart enough nor strong enough to ignore. Not that he really tried or anything but that wasn’t really the point.

Let it be known that kissing Grayson was… not comparable to anything he had ever experienced before. Sure, Jay had kissed plenty of girls (and a couple of guys in the dark corners of bars and parties) but this was not the same, not by a long shot. Dick tasted like cinnamon whiskey and rumchata (cinnamon toast crunch shot?)- a flavor that complimented the vanilla ice cream smell SO well that it only reinforced the whole “this is definitely a dream because this shit is too good to be true” thought process. Along with the whole "might as well enjoy the dream while it lasts."

He nipped at Grayson's bottom lip, gently swiping his tongue over the little indents he left there and enjoying the breathy sound it drew out of the Omega like it was syrup on his tongue. This was honestly something Jay could have done for the rest of forever, something he had every intention on continuing until a separate “pressing matter” started straining uncomfortably at the confines of its underwear prison. Additionally, the corresponding answer Grayson came up with (to tighten his legs around Jason’s waist and crush their bodies together for deeper friction) was more than enough of a rebuttal to change his mind on the “rest of forever” plans. They could kiss more later- right now his Alpha brain was informing him that he might actually explode if he didn’t get inside that writhing Omega ASAP. Fair enough.

Jay struggled to shed the final remains of his clothing without fully breaking bodily contact and the resulting ‘RRRRIP’ noise let him know he was doing a pretty piss-poor job of it. Well damn. When he finally freed his body from the remains of what used to be his briefs, he couldn’t help but notice the sheer amount of slick soaking through the front of them, and that was… impressive. If he had had any doubts about Dick’s Omega status before, they were now completely dispelled by the ruins of his former underwear. Fucking hell, Omegas really WERE an unbelievable perfection of human evolution- and no one could convince him otherwise. 

“Alpha...” Grayson’s plea had an razor’s edge to it that sounded like a growl and Jason couldn’t even begin to explain the lightning bolt of carnal excitement that sent right through him. The following insatiable smell of WANT and NEED wasn’t helping matters and Jay had a distant but growing suspicion that he was going to have a very inappropriate reaction to the smell of ice cream now for the rest of his life. Oh well.

“I’m right here,” he placated, one-handedly chucking the soaked and torn underwear blindly into the open room behind him. Wherever they land, that is where they shall be buried, because there was no saving them at this point and Roy could bitch at him about it later. Much later.

Dick arched up against him, rubbing his sizable Omega cock against Jason’s considerably larger one and the very action of it was the straw that broke the camel’s back (so to speak). Grayson was a fucking attractive blackhole and Jay was just some unfortunate Alpha star caught up in his inescapable orbit as he hurled himself haphazardly down the path of his own self-destruction. In other words: Resistance was futile (and all that borg-like nonsense). This was not to say he actually WANTED to fight his inner Alpha, the one just chomping at the bit to get out and snatch up a piece of ass, but he typically had more self control than this.

THIS (whatever this was) felt more like an inevitability rather than a choice. Or maybe he was just him making excuses for how quickly he had dropped his drawers and jumped into bed with the second most eligible bachelor in all of Gotham at even the slightest nod towards sexual interest. Whatever. Slap a scarlet letter on him and call him slutty, he’d wear that badge proudly. It wasn’t like he had some dignified reputation to maintain or anything.

Speaking of dignity… Dick apparently left his somewhere downstairs next to Jason’s and Jason was REALLY into it. He fuckin LOVED the feeling of those thicc thighs shamelessly wrapping around his waist while the weight of those perfect heels pulled him in even closer. The erotic slide of their bodies grinding together guarenteed that he couldn’t have stopped himself at this point even if he wanted to. Thank god neither of them seemed inclined to take it slow because this was damn near torture and Jay was not a masochist. Probably.

The next time Grayson bucked upwards, Jason met him halfway by grinding down and enjoying the slick friction that rubbed between them. It had him repeating the movement at a slightly different angle so that he could slide his rock-hard dick through the mess of slick and sweat between Dick’s thighs.

This was going to be the death of him.

Some far off part of his brain that wasn’t swimming in Omega Heat Pheromones was attempting to warn him about taking precautions but, for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what that meant. There wasn’t really a good reason to be wary of Richard Grayson. The guy was well known for being kind and philanthropic, and Jason was fairly certain he could take him in a fight if it came to blows. Not that he thought this situation had any chance of turning into fisticuffs with the way Dick was tilting his head back and moaning loudly into the empty room. 

It was probably the fact that he didn’t lock the bedroom door earlier, in which case… his brain could take that nagging concern and stuff it. People weren’t supposed to be upstairs in the bedrooms anyway, so if a person caught an eye full of his ass fucking an excited Omega into sweet oblivion, then so be it. It wasn’t like anyone would be able to guess that the excited Omega in question was some well-known public “Alpha” figure. 

“Jay…” Dick’s lips were softly brushing against the shell of his ear, murmuring sweet nothings in a way he had never understood the meaning of until now. “Please Alpha, please. You smell so good, want you so bad right now.”

The resulting moan was a warning sign that Jason was losing too many brain cells from all the blood being redirected away from his head and into places south of the border. Every time the sensitive tip of his dick caught against the slick edge of Grayson’s entrance, he lost his ability to think clearly even more. It was a blur of moans and groans and all he knew was how badly he wanted into that tight heat and how loudly Dick was begging for it.

Or demanding it, rather, given the way Dick was shifting one leg from around his waist to over his shoulder and reaching between them so that he could physically guide Jason’s cock right where he wanted it. Jason was way too drunk on pheromones to argue with that kind of direct consent and the curling smell of divinity beckoning him to do exactly as he was told. So the next time his dick caught on the hot rim of Dick’s entrance, instead of sliding past it, he pressed his hips forward and carefully began to breach Grayson’s body with a hunger he had never known before.

“Yesyesyesyes…” Dick arched up against him, the tight heat of his body pulsing around Jay as he steadily pushed deeper inside. The way in which Grayson was loudly and unabashedly groaning out his approval was undoubtedly going to let everyone in the party below know exactly what they were up to. That is, if Jay didn’t do anything to prevent it- assuming he WANTED to do anything to prevent it. 

His chest rumbled with how pleased his Omega sounded and as Jay continued to thrust himself deeper into that wanting body, the hitched whine of desperation had him attempting a soothing coo in time with his breath. He was shaking with the effort it took to NOT simply slam his hips forward and take, take, take...

“Fuck.” Jay lowered his head, strands of his black and white hair falling in front of his face, “You’re such a good Omega, Dickie, taking me in so well...” It was meant to be a compliment because Jason knew he was not exactly small in the same way he knew that he probably should have stretched Grayson out first. How in the fuck did he forget to do that? He knew that Omega females were built for this kind of thing but were Omega males?

Jay paused halfway, contemplating what he should do next (pull back or continue?) when a rush of slick eased him in even deeper and made up his mind for him. The velvety heat was so intense and snug that he had to stop to catch his breath once he was buried to the hilt inside of Grayson. The way that slick pressure pulsed around him was a guarantee he wasn’t going to last long in this first round and that realization left him desperately hoping he’d be allowed a second- and third and fourth and...

Dick was twisting one hand in the black sheets beneath him and cupping the back of Jay’s neck with the other, panting softly with his eyes closed so that he could clearly adjust to the sheer size of what was inside of him. Mature Alpha cock was no joke. There was a REASON a lot of Betas (and some Alphas) were hesitant to date an Alpha in their prime, resulting in the reason that most Alphas in their prime were single. 

Jay clenched his jaw, keeping his mass from crushing Dick into the mattress by resting his weight on his forearms while he kept still and waited for his partner to adjust. It was a lot more difficult than one would assume. Every second he spent this close to the source of those heat pheromones was another second he lost to the madness of a full-blown rut. Jay wasn’t due for a rut for at least another week but being this close to an Omega “in heat” seemed to be kickstarting it into gear early. His dick throbbed at the mere thought of fucking Grayson’s though his entire heat, completely deaf and blind to any warning signs coming in from his frontal lobe.

By the time Grayson opened up those blue-trimmed eyes which were heavily dilated with desire, Jason was trembling with the effort it took to NOT pound Dick into the mattress before he was ready. His instincts were screaming at him to MOVE but whatever was left of his rational brain politely informed him that he better fucking not if he ever wanted another shot at this. Jason very much wanted another shot at this. So he was a coiled spring, wound so tight that even his Alpha fangs hurt from how much he wanted to do… something. Anything. 

The second Grayson offered up a single nod and an encouraging roll of his hips, Jay was beyond ready to go. And not a moment too soon because his hindbrain was on the verge of exploding with every primal desire salaciously whispering its way into his head. 

He pulled back half way, savoring the easy slide of it before slamming back in and choking on the moan being punched out of him from the feeling of his dick ramming up against something that had Grayson violently arching off the bed and letting out a sound that could only be described as a wail. Fuck yeah. He did it again, reveling in the compatible way their bodies slotted together before sitting back on his heels and wrapping an arm around the thigh pressed tightly against his chest. The new position made it easier to look down and watch the way Grayson’s body pulled him in so easily like he fucking belonged there.

“You have a greedy body, Dick.” Jason’s brain-to-mouth filter had officially shut off. He used his free hand to reach down and gently press against Dick’s lower abdomen, feeling something absolutely feral rearing up inside him as he growled out, “Can you feel me in here, pretty boy? You want more of that?” The ‘that’ in his statement being emphasized by the way he bucked his hips forward at just the right angle. He thoroughly enjoyed the way Dick’s eyes rolled back as he moaned louder than the base coming up through the floorboards, and he ABSOLUTELY needed to get more of that right the fuck now. 

Slowly gliding his fingers up Dick’s thighs, Jay grabbed two hands full of that lucious ass so generously bouncing against his hips with every thrust. He wanted to bite it. Or maybe it was just that he wanted to bite Grayson? Mark that mythical creature and claim for himself. Jason rotated his hands so that his thumbs were pressing down on either side of where he was grinding into Dick’s body, spreading him open enough so that he could clearly see the way Grayson pulsed around him and coated his dick in copious amounts of slick.

He was making a fucking mess of Dick and he had every intention to make it worse, wanting Grayson’s body to remember him for WEEKS after they were done. However, something about the wet sound of their bodies coming together meshed with the feeling of his balls repeatedly slapping against Grayson’s ass was putting him closer to the edge than he wanted to be this early on. It was too soon. He wanted to savor this feeling, this moment, for as long as humanly possible.

So, in a split second decision, Jay pulled out of that tight heat and let Dick slide down to the bed with a confused look on his face, lips parted in a nonsensical protest of their lost connection. 

“Dickie,” he rumbled, smirk curling at the corners of his lips. “Present for me.”

The speed at which Grayson's face shifted from confused-upset to heated-horney was actually impressive. The speed at which he turned over and pushed his ass into the air was even MORE impressive. How was this person even real? Oh right… he wasn’t. This couldn't be anything more than a beautiful but inebriated hallucination because there wasn't a snowball’s chance in hell that this was actually happening… Whatever. Three cheers to his brain for creating such a perfect rendition of what Grayson’s cunt dripping with slick and precum might look like.

Dick had his head turned to the side, watching every move Jay made with a red face and heaving chest- those pheromones only getting thicker until Jason couldn’t even remember his own name. Then again… What’s in a name, amiright? 

… Shut up. Bill got it.

Anyway, as far as Jason was concerned, Grayson was the picture perfect definition of “beautiful desecration” and he wanted nothing more than to indulge himself with such decadence. So he leaned forward and took an experimental lick at the clear fluid sliding down Dick’s trembling left thigh, only to later suck and bite large bruises onto that delicate skin when there wasn’t any slick left to taste. Once he was satisfied with the red spots covering the inside of one thigh, Jay quickly turned his attention to the other and grabbed Grayson’s hips in the process so that he couldn’t suddenly drop down to the bed when Jason wasn’t expecting it. It was a good move too because the moment he finished biting and sucking on the inside of Dick’s right thigh, Richie’s poor knees gave out.

“Alpha PLEASE!” The demand for more was clear as day and though Jay thought about teasing the Omega a little bit longer, in the end, he too was desperate to be balls deep inside that body again. He’d just have to get Dick to sit on his face some other time. (Please god, let there be another time.) Legitimately, he would kill to have another chance at wrecking Grayson with nothing but his mouth, savoring the taste of excited Omega on his tongue. 

Thank god for lucid dreaming.

Instead of verbally responding to the keening, Jason simply got back onto his knees and lined himself up with that sweet entrance that he wanted to be inside of more than he wanted to breathe. Evidently Dick was on the same wavelength because he began to impatiently push his hips back towards Jason in a non-verbal plea for him to “move it the fuck along.” Okay, Jay could do that.

...Yeah… Jay could TOTALLY do that. 

So by the time he was halfway through plunging his nearly painful erection back into Grayson’s overheated body, Dick was a moaning mess on the mattress. And yet, Grayson STILL managed to hold his pose for as long as it took Jay to get fully seated inside him again. What a fucking Diety worthy of devotion. The way Dick tightened around him had Jay leaning over and covering the Omega’s body with his own, loving the way they slotted together so perfectly like they were made for this. He rested in that position for just a second, attempting to cool down while turning his head just enough to press his nose against the slightly swollen scent gland there. An act which resulted in the exact opposite of “cooling down.”

It was like playing with fire. Delicious, vanilla scented fire that made his teeth ache and his dick throb with the sheer amount of WANT inside of him. The tiny ungliating movements Grayson was making with his hips wasn’t helping but it was enough to bring him back to the matter at hand. Forcing himself to turn his face away from the mouth watering scent, Jay sat back up and finally began to move again. When he had Dick groaning and bucking back against him harder than before, he took that as a positive sign to pick up the pace. Which, thank god, because going as slowly as he could and it was fucking killing him. 

“Harder,” Dick growled (outright growled!) with eyes squeezed shut and lips parted so he could pant against the covers.

“Gladly,” was Jay’s only reply before giving the pillow princess exactly what he was asking for. The power behind each thrust knocked the bed into the wall, pounding out a steady rhythm that only fucking could create. After a few seconds of experimental repositioning, Jay knew he’d found the right spot when Dick’s entire body suddenly shuddered against his and the resulting punched-out moan was heartfelt. Hot damn.

“Alpha…! So good sogoodsogood…” Jason could only guess that Grayson was now loudly babbling out his pleasure because the guy didn’t know HOW to be quiet. It was something Jay could appreciate, especially when the next thing coming out of that beautiful mouth was a string of words so unexpected that it nearly pulled the rug out from under him. “Hnnnhh-- want your knot, Jay…” 

Jason’s steady rhythm erratically faltered all at once, his heat-drunk mind attempting to process what the fuck Dick had just said to him without immediately cumming on command like some kind of kinky pavlovic response. Goddamn Grayson, fuckin’ warn a guy! 

“Yeah?” He cleared his throat, fingers digging into those wide hips as he recovered his rhythm by mercilessly slammed into that sweet spot over and over again. “Want me to fill you up and knot you? Breed you like a bitch in heat until you’re full of my pups?”

… What… the fuck was he saying?

“YESSS!” Dick moaned loud enough to be heard downstairs, sinking further into his presentation with his body arched and hips slamming back against Jason’s in a desperate movement that hadn’t been there before. “Want it so bad. Please please please….”

Holy shit. 

Holy shit! That phrase alone had him nearly popping a knot, already feeling the beginnings of one forming at the base of his cock and... and JFC he was NOT mentally prepared for that kind of talking. 

“Beg me.” But apparently his mouth was. What the fuck Jason? Where did THAT come from?

“Please Alpha,” Dick groaned around the words, turning his head enough to make direct eye contact with him. “Please Jay, cum inside me. I want it- I want you to knot me, breed me, bite me-- PLEASE!”

Well fuck. That was WAY too much for Jason’s primitive Alpha brain to handle because his dumb ass was enthusiastically slamming in as deep as he could get before he had time to even consider what was being asked of him. All he knew was that he was dead set on that wish fulfilment and he would literally rip out the throat of anyone who tried to stop him now. By the time his actual knot started to swell, Dick’s voice was echoing off the walls in tantalizing waves- punctuated by cries of “JASON!” every time the head of his cock brushed up against that sensitive barrier deeper inside of Grayson.

Some far off part of Jay’s brain was desperately waving a red flag at him but the greater blitzed-out and primitive side of his brain was dutifully ignoring it. So much so that when he felt his knot finally catching on the rim of Dick’s entrance, he didn’t even hesitate to push forward until it popped into place and locked their bodies together. It was only a heartbeat later that Dick was clenching down on it, ridding it out as he spent himself onto the blankets below with a breathtaking cry of ecstasy.

Now, Jason had never had sex with an Omega in heat before. Nor had he ever knotted a person before, so it should have come as no surprise that he was wholly unprepared for the level of intense orgasm that came crashing down upon him. His body involuntarily jerked forward, pressing the head of his cock right up against that unseen barrier before finally releasing load after load deep into Dick’s body.

“Fuuuuuck,” his mouth moved without his permission. “Such a good Omega. Take it all in…” Jay’s feral brain also suggested that he bare his fangs in a deep growl of possessive posturing, something he did right before he moved an arm to cover the back of Dick’s neck. It was a last ditch effort from the Jason of Tomorrow to not make things worse when he eventually leaned down and sunk his Alpha fangs into tender flesh. Blood welled up from where he broke the skin of his forearm, barely even registering it as he continued to pump everything he had into the welcoming body beneath his.

At which point, the both of them MUST have blacked out because the next thing Jason knew, he was waking up sometime later on his side with his arms full of a sleeping Dick Grayson who was still… full of him. Oh. Shit.

The additional throbbing pain in his arm let him know that this was not a drill- that last night was NOT a dream. Or rather, this morning was not a dream? Given how dark the room was still, Jason had no fucking idea how much time had passed since he was last conscious. What he DID know was that he couldn’t have been out THAT long because, when he shifted, he could still feel his knot firmly in place. 

In fact, the only indicators that any time at all had passed were that the music from the party wasn’t playing any more, the two of them were covered in a mystery blanket and the lights in Roy’s bedroom were now off. This meant some good samaritan had come into the room while they were both unconscious, threw a blanket on them and flipped the switch off when they left. Which… uh...Thank you?

Squinting into the darkness of the room to avoid overthinking THAT one, Jay tried to spot where his phone ended up but realized that the damn thing was probably wherever his pants were (which was nowhere within reach) and that was a lost cause. It took a minute or so longer for his eyes to adjust to the dark and when they did, he spotted Roy’s smartwatch sitting behind Grayson’s solo cup on the nightstand. 

Without jostling Dick too much, Jay carefully reached over the sleeping man to snatch up the expensive dust collector, all the while hoping it was still charged from whenever Roy last wore it and that he didn’t wake up Dick. That’s when Jason noticed the hospital chic accoutrement he was now sporting on his arm, covering up the self-inflicted bite from his earlier tryst.

Just another “good deed” to be simultaneously thankful for and weirded out by.

Turns out: the Apple watch was at half life and Dick was a heavy sleeper. Fuck yeah! Also turns out: it was four in goddamn the morning and the party was long since over. Fuck no. The fact that he was STILL knotted inside of Grayson was… a little concerning. Whenever he had gone into a rut by himself, his knot usually went away within a half an hour. This was… well… it was a hell of a lot more time than a half an hour and he had no idea what to do about it. Fuck.

Jason slumped back down onto the mattress and decided to kill time by attempting to sort out the monumental fuck up he had just commited. It was a lot to unpack, however, the problem with “killing time” in a warm bed with warm blankets and a warm body in your arms was that it made concentrating on anything for longer than five minutes litterally impossible. Additionally, when you took all that warmth and laced it with a heavy dose of vanilla waffle cones and Happy Omega smells, you were guaranteed an express trip to Sleepytime Junction before you ever came anywhere close to sorting anything out. Which, needless to say, is exactly what happened to Jason. He had WANTED to piece it all together in his brain before Dick woke up but what he wanted and what his body wanted were (clearly) two VERY different things. So, off to the land of nod he went.

It wasn’t until around 9am when a soft knock at the bedroom door woke Jay up for a second time. Groggily, he lifted his head and squinted daggers at the offensive knocked-upon door with one eye (the other was too tired to help). It was way too early to be conscious on a weekend. However, the grumpy and hung over attitude faded when the door cracked open and revealed a shock of red hair popping into his field of view. 

To his dying day, Jason would be forever grateful that it wasn’t Roy who he was making eye contact with, but the other redhead: Kori. God, she was a soft sight for sore eyes first thing in the morning after such a monumentally fucked-up evening. Kor didn’t judge him in the way Roy would, nor would she ever yell and be obnoxious about having sex on HIS bed with HIS famous fri-- oh fucknuggets. That’s right... last night really DID happen.

Jay glanced down and was actually kind of surprised to see Dick still passed out cold in his arms. Suspiciously, Kori wasn’t surprised at all. He was gonna have to go out on a wild limb here and guess that SHE was the person who covered their naked asses with a blanket and bandaged his arm and turned off the lights. Because, let’s be real here, there was no one else on god’s green earth that would have been THAT legitimately casual about Jason’s current predicament. Nor that considerate. Kori was a freakin’ alien and Jason owed her breakfast.

He motioned her in and she smiled brightly before toeing open the door and stepping into the bedroom with two cups of coffee in her hands. Scratch that. Kori wasn’t an alien, she was a goddamn angel and if Roy ever fucked up whatever relationship they had, he was going to fuck Roy up. Nevermind the fact that he had known Roy for longer, Kori brought him fucking coffee IN BED when he definitely didn’t deserve it.

Her expression was empathetic as she set both mugs quietly down on the nightstand and not an ounce of surprise to be had when she spotted who the second half of “Jason’s major fuck up extraviganza” was. At least her “all knowing smirk” wasn’t as bitter as the coffee.

Kor silently lifted both hands up and tapped her watch before making a “3” and a “0” right afterwards. Ah, Got it. He had about thirty minutes before all hell broke loose... or ...thirty minutes until breakfast was ready? Possibly both. It was difficult to discern because whatever it was that Kori was trying to communicate with hand gestures alone couldn’t have possibly been in English. Or any human language for that matter. Still, he crooked a half smile and nodded along with whatever she was saying because, come on, she just brought him COFFEE IN BED and that deserved whatever quid pro quo she desired.

Nodding in satisfaction to whatever it was Jason had just agreed to, Kori repeated the time gesture and then pointed downstairs, giving him a look that said THAT’S where he needed to be in thirty minutes (OR ELSE). He silently communicated his acknowledgment but didn’t relax until she had left and shut the door behind her. Today was going to be... interesting.

He had thirty minutes to drink his coffee, wake up Dick, have a painfully awkward conversation, get dressed, head downstairs, have ANOTHER painfully awkward conversation, and avoid bodily injury in the process. Saturday mornings should never be this complicated.

Jason leaned over his sleeping companion and snatched up a cup of black coffee, sitting up against the headboard to drink it while he considered the best method for waking up Grayson. Fortunately for him, by the time he glanced down after inhaling half a mug of coffee, he was greeted by a pair of startling blue eyes looking back at him. 

He almost choked on his coffee. 

Almost. 

Jason knew better than to challenge Murphy’s law, so he wisely chose to set his mug back down on the nightstand before saying a goddamn word. 

“I didn’t think you were awake.”

“Neither did I.” Dick appeared to blink the haze of waking up out of his eyes, shifting to give Jason a largely scenic view of every hickey and bite mark he had left on that pretty neck last night. Nice work Todd.

Not that he should be feeling particularly PROUD of marking up Grayson or anything…

… even though he was.

Shut up. He could feel bad about it in thirty minutes when--

“Roy mad?” Dick’s voice sounded scratchy as he carefully sat up, showing off more “marked up” skin. Were those bruises or hickeys?

“Ooo is that coffee for me?” 

Jason snapped out of his staring stupor long enough to respond, “Probably.”

What? He was a man of few words. In the light of day. When he was sober. And not having sex.

… Shut up.

Dick lifted an eyebrow at him, hand halfway over the second mug steaming away on the nightstand. “Probably to WHICH question?”

“Honestly?” He offered a shrug. “Both.” Jay then raised up his own mug as a sign that it was probably okay to drink it anyway.

The edges of Dick’s kiss swollen lips quirked up a little before he turned his attention down towards his lap and the hot coffee now in his hands. “I don’t really know what happened last night.”

“You don’t remember?” Panic surged and swelled inside Jason, hoping to god he wasn’t going to have to go into detail about everything they did…

“No, no,” Grayson clarified, lifting the mug to take a very small sip of the dark liquid. “I remember what happened. I just don’t know why or how.” 

The way Dick wrinkled his nose at the taste of black coffee was really kinda cute, hell, even his bedhead was cute. (Jason’s bedhead was NOT cute.)

“I think your drink was spiked.”

Dick paused bringing the mug to his lips again, eyebrows furrowed together in a look of concentration. “... Oh?”

“Not by me, I swear.” Again with the mild panic. “And Kori made the coffee so that should be safe to drink--”

Dick set his mug back down before glancing back up at Jason with an award winning smile. “I believe you about last night. Not sure I believe you about the coffee, though.”

Crimony. The way morning light caught patches of his beautifully tan skin from between the broken blinds in the window was… mesmerizing. His smile was fuckin radiant and those blue eyes looked so much more intense now that he could see them properly in the light of day. How could one person be so attractive? Even his smell, though less intense now, was still seductive and tantalizing. A pang of emotion tugged at his heart strings uncomfortably. 

“One outta two aint bad,” was all his stupid mouth could offer. 

Dick laughed. Like, actually laughed before extending a hand towards him. “Uh...Hi. My name is Dick Grayson.”

“I know who you are, Dickie.” Jason squinted at him, now wondering exactly HOW much of last night Dick remembered.

“Right. Of course you do. And you are…………… Jason.” 

“Todd.”

“Your name is Todd?!” Dick’s face turned stoplight red in a second and Jason nearly died from his secondhand embarrassment.

“No!” The tips of his ears felt hot and he used his free hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Well, yes actually, but not-- I mean-- My name is Jason Todd.” Real smooth, Todd.

“Oh!” Dick dropped his hand but offered a softer smile in its place. “Well… it’s uh… nice to meet-- this is awkward, isn’t it?” He laughed again, the sound of it having such a strangely musical quality as a cute tinge of red blossomed on his cheeks. 

Oh no…

“Only as awkward as you make it.” Jay was returning Dick’s smile with a stupid one of his own. He KNEW it was stupid because it made his cheeks hurt and whenever he smiled wide enough to make his cheeks hurt, he looked like an actual dumbass in the process. What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

“Okay, Jaybird.” Grayson sat up a little straighter, soft smile still hiding in the corner of his mouth, and Jason KNEW he was fucked. THAT smile was like a fatal cupid’s arrow to the heart and he almost hated the way it made his stomach flip with butterflies. Almost.

“I’m actually kinda starving. Wanna sneak out the back door and go get breakfast?”

Wanna sneak out the back door and go get married?

“Yeah.” His cheeks were still hurting. “I’d love to.”


End file.
